Wrath of Uchiha Naruto
by Metalforlife
Summary: Naruto, son of Madara will forfil his fathers dying wish, he will destroy the hidden leaf village and let the world fear the Uchiha Name once more. Naruto is from the same generation as Kushina, Minato and Mikoto. Evil, Dark, Strong Naruto Paring: Naruto x Mikoto x ?.
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**So this idea just came into my and I felt the need to write it down, so here it is. Also don't worry about my other two stories, they'll be updated by 30th of M2ay.**

**A bit of background info:**

**Naruto is Madara's late son. Naruto is from the same generation as Mikoto, Kushina and Minato.**

**Pairing will be NarutoxMikotox?**

Normal speach

_Thoughts_

_**Bijou Speach**_

**I do not own Naruto, the rights belong to the respective owners**

**Prologue:**

_The battle of the valley of the end._

In a war thorn and broken landscape to warriors wre standing face to face with each other, only a tiny stream of water separating them.

These to men were known as two of the strongest person to ever grace the elemental nations. On one side of the stream stood the first Hokage Senju Hashirama and on the other side stood the clan head of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Madara.

"This time you won't get to the other side Hashirama" Madara spoke.

The next moment both shinobi dashed forward, both with raised katana's.

They met mid air and continued their path, only Hashirama's form fell to the earth.

"Hn, It seems it ends here Hashir-" Madara said, but he was interrupted by a katana piercing his chest.

The wielder of said katana was Hashirama, the real one. whilst the fallen one turned into wood.

"How?" the Uchiha managed to bring out, then he fell to the ground.

He didn't know for how long he laid there.

He was known as one of the strongest in the world, his visual prowess was unmatched. His mind was one of the keenest to be found. His jutsu arsenal was vast and his chackra was strong enough to even control the kyuubi.

Yet it wasn't enough, he was beaten by Hashirama after a day long battle. Now he lay here in a crater, dying.

As his vision started to darken he could make out a faint silhouette nearing his fallen form, then darkness took him.

* * *

_Unknown location._

He woke up and opened his eyes. To his surprise he was lying in a bed and bandages covered his torso. He looked around the room and saw that the walls were made of concrete and that there were several Uchiha crests engraved into them.

_'Where am I?' _He thought _'It is an Uchiha hideout but which one? And who dragged me here?'_

Suddenly the door swung open, through the walked a female Uchiha wearing a blue kimono with silver flower motives across it, she had straight black hair that reached until her mid-riff and her eyes where charcoal black.

It was one of the most beautiful women Madara had ever seen. But who was she, he had never seen her in the village or at the Uchiha compound.

"So you're finally awake" She spoke with a silky voice. "You've been unconscious for quite some time, you had a nasty stab wound through your chest."

"Thank you for treating me." Madara said with sincerity in his voice "But who are you? I have never seen you around the Uchiha compound or in the village."

"You don't need to thank me, I will always help clansmen." She replied "As for your question, I am Mira, Uchiha Mira. You never saw me at the compound or at the village simply because I have lived here for my entire life."

"Why didn't you join the rest of the clan? We always welcome family." Madara replied a bit confused.

"I never knew there was a village or compound, I have lived here all my life." She answered. "Who are you exactly?"

"I am Uchiha Madara, clan hea- Former clan head of the Uchiha clan" Madara said.

"Former clan head? How come? " SHe asked

"I was banished" He replied "Because I wanted the clan to leave the village, after that I enslaved the Kyuubi no Kitsune and fought Senju Hashirama. We fought for a day straight, but he was to strong and stabbed me through the chest. Then I blacked out and woke up here."

"So you can't go back?" She asked

"Yes." He replied

"Well then you can stay here, I tend to get kinda lonely here" She replied with enthusiasm.

_Four Years later._

Madara lived with Mira at the hideout for four years, after two years they fell in love and the next year she was with child. The child was born but Mira died giving birth due to blood loss. Her final words were naming the child, a boy.

The boy's name would be Naruto, as in maelstrom.

Madara cried for the first time that day, for the death of his wife.

He wanted to die as well, he thought about taking his own life. But he would go on for the sake of the child Mira gave her life for.

He would train the boy and make him strong, the boy would be his legacy.

_Thirteen years later._

Madara laid in his bed, dying of an unknown disease. His son, Naruto, was at his side.

The boy had the same spiky hair as Madara had when he was an adult, he also had the stoic I am superior look on his face. He wore dark red samurai styled armor with black under cloth. Strapped on his back was Madara's old Gunbai and scythe. He also wore a necklace made with an Obsidian Uchiha crest hanging on it. On his side in a red sheath was his mother's katana Zexal and he wore normal shinobi sandals. The boy stood tall for his age, he was nearing 6 ft already.

Madara had started training the boy at the age of four, he found out that the child was a true prodigy. His reserves were large and his chackra was even more potent than his own.

He awakened his sharingan at five and had all three tomoes at age seven already. But the most remarkable was the fact that he awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan without killing his best friend or loved one.

It happened during training, Madara was having a spar with his child and fire a flame stream towards him, Naruto was to late to react and Madara was afraid he would lose his child.

But the the flames Madara shot were suddenly devoured by black flames.

The boy was now thirteen years old, and could be compared to an elite jonin without his mangekyou which strangely didn't blind him.

Now Madara knew that death would claim him soon.

"Naruto" He spoke with a raspy voice, " When I die I want you to take my eyes, they will once implanted in you transfer my visual prowess to you. Go to the village hidden in the leaves. Join them, gain there trust. And when they least expect it, destroy them, spare no-one. My final request for you is that you destroy the leaf village and kill every Senju. Let them fear the Uchiha name again. Let them fear Uchiha Naruto."

"Yes Tou-san." Naruto replied as his sharingan flared to life.

*Silence*

Madara Uchiha had moved on to the next world.

As for Naruto, He would for fill his father dying request.

He would leave for Konoha tomorrow.

**A/N**

**Well that's the prologue for my new story, I really felt like Writing an Uchiha Naruto story. Why his Mangekyou doesn't blind him will be revealed later in the story. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1: Deception

**A/N**

**A bit of background info:**

**Naruto is Madara's late son. Naruto is from the same generation as Mikoto, Kushina and Minato.**

**Madara never awakened the Rinnegan.**

**Naruto age 15**

**Pairing will be NarutoxMikotox?**

Normal speach

_Thoughts_

_**Bijou Speach**_

**I do not own Naruto, the rights belong to the respective owners**

**Chapter 1: Deception.**

After Naruto had taken his fathers eyes, he burned his body. No-one should be able to unravel the secrets of the Uchiha.

But he left a shrine in memory of his father in the form of a stone Uchiha crest with a text on it only those with the Sharingan could ever hope to decipher.

_Only the ones with blessed eyes are destined to rule._

A sentence his father often used during his training, it also contained a message: Fear the power of the Uchiha.

He didn't cry, he wasn't a weakling. Uchiha don't cry.

He once more looked at the place where he had lived his entire life and started preforming handsigns.

**"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku" **From his mouth erupted an enormous torrent of flames swallowing his former residence in it's might, setting it ablaze.

_Konohagakure, three days later._

Naruto stood face to face with Konoha's humongous wooden gates. He proceeded to walk through but was immediately stopped by two Konoha Chuunin gate guards, Izumon and Kotetson

"Halt" Kotetson commanded "What is your business with Konoha?"

"I'm here to see the Hokage." Naruto replied.

"And why would the Hokage want to speak to you?" Izumon said. "Why shouldn't we just capture you for being a spy?"

"Because I am an Uchiha" He replied whilst activating his normal Sharingan.

When he showed his Sharingan two ANBU appeared.

"We will take you to Hokage-sama, Uchiha-san." He spoke monotone.

"Very well." Naruto answered, not caring about how he got to the Hokage, so long as he got there all was fair to him.

The ANBU and Naruto walked towards the Hokage Tower at a casual pace.

They walked in silence and soon the Hokage Tower appeared in sight.

When they reached the door the ANBU that had been escorting Naruto left, leaving Naruto to find his own way to Hiruzen.

But his office was not that hard to find, it was just up the stairs. At that top of the stairs Naruto was met by Hiruzen's secretary.

"Hokage-sama is expecting you. You can walk right in." She said, and walked back to her desk.

Naruto entered the office without knocking, why knocking when the person inside was expecting you.

Inside the office behind a desk at the far end of the room sat the Sandaime Hokage, the Kami no Shinobi himself, dressed in his kage robes. The man was smoking a pipe whilst his eyes were pointed at Naruto.

Hiruzen looked up from his thrice damned paperwork and saw a stranger approach him, he assumed that this was the unknown Uchiha that had appeared.

"Ah, Uchiha-san," Hiruzen started, "If you don't mind me asking, why have you come to Konoha and what is your name?"

"I came here because my father died, and his last wish was for me to go to Konoha, my name is Uchiha Naruto."

"Hmm but as far as I know there is no Uchiha that left the village except for Madara Uchiha" Hiruzen replied "So Uchiha-san... What. Are. You. Hiding."

"Nothing of importance, **Kotoamatsukami (Distinguished Heavenly Gods)**" The technique allows the user to enter their opponent's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It was his ultimate genjutsu, even the power of **Tsukuyomi** was nothing compared to it. Why torture your enemies? if you can turn them on their own allies. But he had to be careful here, Hiruzen Sarutobi was the third Hokage so if he would change him to drastically people would notice. He would make his demise subtle.

He probed the mans mind for further information and came across some interesting aspects. Primary among these was the existence of Shimura Danzo's **Ne (root) ANBU **forces, which should have been disbanded since the end of the second ninja war.

Hiruzen's eyes glazed for a moment before changing back to their regular piercing gaze.

"Any way, I suppose you will want to become a ninja?"

Naruto nodded in response.

"Hmm, I can see that you have had earlier training, you have the air of a shinobi around you." Hiruzen said "But I cannot give you any ranks based on claims you make or your name, you will need to be tested."

Once again Naruto nodded in response.

"And what might this test be? Hokage-sama."

"A combat test of some sorts, you will face one of our newly formed teams."

"That is acceptable." Naruto replied "When am I expected to take this test of yours?"

"Immediately." Hiruzen promptly said. "ANBU! Bring in Chuunin Uchiha Mikoto, Chuunin Kushina and Jōnin Sensei Hatake Sakumo."

"You will be facing the two Chuunin whilst Sakumo will evaluate your skills, if you succeed you will be placed on the team since their former member has had a mental breakdown due to Tora the Hellcat."

A few moments later the door opened and a red blur entered the room.

The red blur crashed into the desk of the hokage and revealed to be a red headed attire was a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was yellow in color and held closed with a green obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts and brown shinobi sandals.

"Oi Jiji! I heard you called me. Are you finally going to pass the Hokage seat to me?" She said sporting anime tears of happiness. "I'm so happy right now Dattebane!"

Hiruzen simply chuckled at her childish behavior.

"As much as I would like you to be my successor Kushina-chan, that is not the reason why called you here."

_'I sense a bijuu inside of her... It can't be the Ichibi, he esides in Suna, The Nibi resides in Kumo, The Sanbi in Kiri, the Yonbi is somewhere in the land of earth, the Gobi in Iwa, the Rokubi in Kiri as well, Nanabi in Taki and the Hachibi in Kumo, that leaves only the Kyuubi. Excellent! I can use the beast to destroy this pitiful village._

"Ohww" She said in disappointment whilst a rain cloud formed over her head. "Then why did you call me here?"

"The reason is standing behind you Kushina-chan"

She turned around and came face to face with a stoic Uchiha Naruto.

"Hi, I'm Kushina, the first female Hokage-ttebane" she said after which she immediately placed her hands over her mouth because of her verbal tic.

The introduction managed to crack a smile from Naruto.

"I am Uchiha Naruto and I come from the outside of the village, I recently joined Konoha." He said.

"You're an Uchiha!" She said "So you're related to Mikoto-chan?"

"Probably, ye-"

Any further things he wanted to say were lost when the door burst open once more, reveling a Raven haired girl in Uchiha combat robes and a Silver haired man wearing standard Jonin attire.

"Team Sakumo reporting for duty" The silver haired man said "And Kushina?! What did I say about barging into the office of Hokage-sama"

"Since you're all here I'd like you to introduce yourselves towards our new guest Uchiha Naruto, who joined our village recently." The Hokage said.

"An Uchiha from outside the village?" The raven haired girl said.

"Yes"

"Well why don't you start by naming your likes, dislikes, interests hobbies, dreams etc." Sakumo said. "You start, mini-Madara"

"The name is Naruto, my likes are training and hunting _'only not the kind of hunting they'll think' _My dislikes are the Senju-clan, kyuubi (when he said that he noticed Kushina stirring uncomfortably) and fan-girls *shudder*. _'And the village of Konoha, and Hashirama but they don't need to know that.' _My dream for the future is to surpass Uchiha Madara in power. _'And destroying Konoha.._

"Alright, Kushina your turn" Sakumo said.

"Hi I'm Uzumaki Kushina!" She said " My likes are RAMEN! Konoha, Mikoto-chan and a certain person. My dislikes are the time it takes to warm up Ramen, People who disrespect me and people who call me tomato. My dreams for the future are becoming the first female Hokage and to find a certain person."

Naruto was wondering who this certain person was.

"Mikoto, your turn."

The now named Mikoto introduced herself as well.

"Hello, My name is Uchiha Mikoto, my likes are Kushina, training and cooking. My dislikes are Fugaku-teme, the Senju clan and fan-girls. My dreams for the future is to marry and have children."

_'Hmm, I could use her hate for the Senju to make her join me' _

"Hello I'm Hatake Sakumo, my likes, are none of your concern, as for hobby's, I've got lots of hobby's. Hmmm dislikes, and dreams for the future, don't feel like telling you."

_'I only learned his name'_

"Now that's over with you can use training field 12 to evaluate Naruto's skill."

"I will be there in half an hour" Naruto said after which he disappeared in a swirl of fire.

"We have to fight him?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes Mikoto-chan, YOU have to fight him" Sakumo replied. "Now go! And take Kushina-chan with you, I have matters to discuss with Hokage-sama"

"Hai" both Mikoto and Kushina said, after which they ran out of the office.

"Do you trust him" Sakumo asked "He is the spitting image of Madara Uchiha, and you heard his goal."

"I don't trust him fully, but he's powerful and we're on the brink of another war Sakumo! We need every able bodied shinobi, Regardless I want you to keep an eye on him, report to me every week."

"Hai Hokage-sama" Sakumo replied. "There's also another thing about him, he seems to have great dislike of the Kyuubi, and he looked at Kushina like he knew what she contained. Does he know?"

"Unlikely, the seal on her stomach is an Uzumaki seal especially designed so the beast has no connection to the outside world, but if he finds out one way or another do not let him harm our weapon."

"Understood" Sakumo replied after which he went after his Chuunin students.

**A/N**

**Really short chapter since I can't find the energy to write. About the certain person that Kushina talks about, it isn't Minato. All will be revealed in later chapters. Next chapter will contain Naruto's evaluation and his integration into the Uchiha clan. Also Next chapter will be short but posted tomorrow. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions. R&amp;R.**


	3. Chapter 2: Battle

**Authors Note:**

**I'm from the Netherlands/Holland so my grammar isn't the best.**

**Naruto is Madara's late son.**

**Madara never awakened the Rinnegan**

**The kyuubi is still an asshole here because he hasn't gone through Naruto Rehab from canon, so in this story he will just be a beast of destruction.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**TheOnlyKing: No, Kushina won't pull Naruto away from the Darkness, it will rather be that Naruto will drag Kushina into the darkness, For using Kushina... initially it will be like this but with a few plots and twists.**

**REVEANOFSITHLORD: Yes**

**Freddy4200: Yes he is level headed enough to know that Kushina and the kyuubi are not one and the same, but Kushina won't prevent him from falling into the darkness, no he will pull Kushina with him into the dark.**

**BacoBoyX9: Yes that's the plan and no, Minato will be a bit of an asshole supporting Konoha.**

**Pornoy SP: He will wear the same attire as Madara, just because it's so badass.**

Normal speech.

Thoughts

**Bijou Speach**

**I do not own Naruto, the rights belong to the respective owners.**

**Chapter 2: Battle**

_Konoha, Training ground 12._

Kushina and Mikoto arrived at training ground 12 after 5 minutes where they came upon the sight of a meditating Naruto. Now normally a person meditating isn't that weird in Konoha, but Naruto's meditation was unique. Every time he breathed out flames would rise in a circle around him, when he breathed out they vanished.

To caught in the sight before them they failed to notice their sensei appearing behind them.

"It's quite the sight huh?" Sakumo asked his students, startling them.

"Not funny sensei!" Kushina shouted "You scared me to death by just appearing behind me!"

"For now you'll have to deal with it Kushina-chan." Sakumo replied.

They stood their watching Naruto in silence for a while until the flames changed from red to azure, not only that but the azure flames seemed to burn three times hotter than normal flames.

"Sensei how is he doing that?" Mikoto asked. "How does is he able to change the color of his flames?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think that him being able to change the color and the intensity of his flames is because he has an insanely high fire affinity."

"I hope you enjoyed watching me meditate?" Came a voice from behind them.

"YATTA! Not you to!" Kushina shouted "Why does everyone have to scare me !?"

_'He was able to get behind me without me noticing, he's better than I thought'_

"Alright, lets get started with the evaluation, Kushina and Mikoto, you together have to fight Naruto in a two on one spar. first team to be incapable of fighting loses." Sakumo said, "Ready? alright, Begin!"

Naruto immediately jumped backwards to create some space between him and the girls, whilst Kushina and Mikoto were still a bit unsure about what to do. They gave a glance towards each other and dropped into their respective stances. Kushina in the Uzumaki **Senkai chēn (Swirling chains) **Style, a style that used her chackra chains as an extension in taijutusu. While Mikoto dropped into the Uchiha **Intāseputa ken (interceptor fist) **Style, a style that used the **Sharingan's **ability to predict and copy another to defeat their opponent.

Both parties stared at each other, until Naruto as well dropped into his unique Taijutsu stance the **Moeru intāseputa (Flaming interceptor)  
**style which complimented his Fire affinity. The style set aflame allowed him to encase himself in fire and to propel fire blasts from his hands and feet without the need of handsigns whilst still retaining the interceptor style's predicting ability.

For now however he would not encase himself in fire, he needed to keep his abilities hidden for now, so he only set his hands aflame and activated his normal three tomoed **S****haringan**.

What Mikoto noticed whilst watching Naruto dropping in stance was that she couldn't copy the style.

She was brought back from her musings when Naruto suddenly proppelled forward at low-jonin speed. Mikoto ran forward to meet him whereas Kushina opted to stay behind and fired of her chackra chains at him.

Naruto saw the incoming chackra chains and was a bit surprised, his father told him that all the Uzumaki that held that particular ability had died when Uzushiogakure was sacked by Iwa, Kumo and Kiri.

_'Hmm, this girl is getting more interesting with each passing moment, Kyuubi jinchuriki, User of chackra chains and probably a talented Fuinjutsu user as well. I must get her to my side, the benefits are undeniable, luckily she's still young and not yet corrupted and brainwashed by the village.'_

The chackra chains had golden kunai points at their ends and Naruto wasn't attracted to the idea of being skewered by them so he dodged them and ran ahead, but the chains he had dodged immediately flew after him once more.

Naruto saw this and concluded that at his current speed the chains would get him, so he opted for a more unorthodox tactic.

_'The chains are made of chackra so I should be able to turn them against her if I infuse them with my chackra which is more potent than Father and thus the Kyuubi.'_

Another chain aproached him but before it could skewer him he turned around and grabbed the head of the chain between his two flaming hands. He pumped some of his chackra into the chain and it started to turn dark blue, the color of his chackra slowly infesting her chains like disease. The progress was to slow for him and the other girl was nearing him fast, so he opted for creating a special kind of bunshin.

**"Katon: En no Bunshin (Fire release:Blazing clone)" **After he uttered those words blue flames spurt forth from his body and formed a perfect replica of him, only difference was that the clones touch was as hot as the fire of which it was made, the most interesting feature of his jutsu however was that flame and heat based attacks only strengthens the clone, but this als made sure that the clone was weak to water.

"Fight the Uchiha girl" He ordered after which the clone left his side and started to engage her in taijutsu.

The real Naruto meanwhile started to infuse more of his chackra into her chain, resulting in the other chains coming to halt as well since Kushina withdrew chackra from them to combat Naruto's chackra. She was sure she would win the struggle of chackra's since her chackra was capable of suppressing the Kyuubi, however when her chackra mad contact with Naruto's hers was shattered.

Naruto's dark blue chackra pushed through her chains until it reached Kushina herself, when it reached her however, a strange thing occurred. There was a strange pull in his thoughts, he closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he stood in front of a huge floating rock with the Kyuubi pinned to it.

The kyuubi stared at him with all his malice and evil, but Naruto was unimpressed.

"The great Kyuubi no Kitsune, imprisoned into a mere girl. How deep the mighty have fallen."

**"Filthy Uchiha, come here so I can destroy you" **The beast roared. **"You reek of your father, chackra is even more vile and ominous than Madara Uchiha himself, you remind me of Indra"**

Naruto gave no verbal reply to the beast however he morphed his eyes into his Mangekyo Sharingan.

**"Leave!" **The beast roared now in slight panic and anger, it would never admit it but the only thing he feared aside from Indra were those eyes.

"You are a mindless beast of destruction, incapable of rational thoughts, your power must be guided. The Uchiha shall be that guide, you are nothing compared to those with blessed eyes, now sleep!"

**"Dam... dam ... Damn you Uc-hi-ha" **The beast roared until it fell asleep.

"Now I want to leave this place."

_Meanwhile Outside of the minds-cape._

Mikoto saw Naruto create a clone from fire which then came after her.

She started of with a high kick to his head but the clone merely moved his head aside and attempted to swipe her feat from underneath her, she encountered by using her remaining leg on the ground to jump over him with a summer-salt and land behind him, she tried to punch him to the chest but he blocked with his forearm. She wanted to follow up her punch but retracted her hand in pain because of the heat that came from the hand that blocked her. She jumped backwards seeing that Thaijutsu wasn't going to work with a clone you couldn't even touch. She foolishly decided to use a fire jutsu.

She started to preform handsigns and exclaimed **"Katon: Gōkakyū (fire release: grand fireball technique)" **An great fireball was blown from her mouth and sailed towards the clone at alarming speeds. the resulting explosion was huge and flames spread everywhere but they were quickly sucked into the clone which seemed to become stronger because of it.

"Fool" The clone said.

_'Shit! Fire seems to make it stronger, what to do!? Wait... If fire makes it stronger than water can weaken it."_

She preformed handsigns again and shouted **Suiton: Mizurappa(Water Release: Raging Waves)" **A large beam of water was expelled from her mouth and smashed into the clone who dispelled into a swirl of fire.

Mikoto's victory however was short lived because she had exhausted all her chackra, it was incredibly difficult for her to use a water jutsu since her only affinity was waters polar opposite.

She fell into the unconsciousness, at the same time that Naruto returned from Kushina's minds cape, that rendered Kushina unconscious as well.

"I think I have won Sakumo-san"

"Yes indeed, I can see that you're at Tokubetsu Jonin level, but for now I will let you be a Chuunin since we are one man short in the team." Sakumo replied. "But I am curious, what did you do to Kushina?"

"I merely used my chackra to infest her chains, after which she started pumping chackra to counter it. " Naruto replied "She used too much, since my chackra has a high potency and was unable to fight on"

"Alright then"

_'Kushina out of chackra? Impossible! She's a jinchuriki, what did he do? I cannot confront him with since that would reveal her being the jinchuriki, for now I will let this slide.'_

"Since you won I'd like to welcome you to team 12" Sakumo stated "For your information we are a heavy hitter squad, but since the last member had an unfortunate ending of his career we were out of commission for awhile."

"Meet me here tomorrow at 8 o'clock so we can start doing team exercises and missions"

"Hai" Naruto replied after he left in a swirl of Azure fire

"I don't like him, but damn, he's got style."

**A/N**

**Another short chapter done, I don't feel like writing long chapters at the moment so I just opted for posting a few short chapters in fast succession. NExt chapter will be named Missions so you can guess where that's going. R&amp;R and until next time.**


	4. Chapter 3: Naka Shrine

**Authors Note:**

**I'm from the Netherlands/Holland so my grammar isn't the best.**

**Naruto is Madara's late son.**

**Madara never awakened the Rinnegan**

**The kyuubi is still an asshole here because he hasn't gone through Naruto Rehab from canon, so in this story he will just be a beast of destruction.**

**Replies to reviews:**

Normal speech.

Thoughts

**Bijou Speach**

**I do not own Naruto, the rights belong to the respective owners.**

**Chapter: 3 Naka Shrine**

_Konoha, midnight._

Naruto had just sneaked out of the apartment that was given to him by the Sandaime Hokage, he didn't feel the need to introduce himself to his clansmen just yet. He would do that later.

The battle he fought earlier today was amusing to say at least, the girls put up a good fight, however the most interesting part was meeting the Kyuubi inside of Kushina.

The Kyuubi thought that he didn't see the fear in its eyes when he spoke about this Indra person.

He was confused, who was this Indra person the beast mentioned? It was clear that he feared him and someone able to instill fear into the Kyuubi has to be powerful not even his father was capable of doing that. His father only brought forth rage from the Kyuubi but not fear. In sheer power the Kyuubi was stronger than him, only his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan allowed him to use the beast as a weapon. So who was this person that could make even the great Nine tailed fox quiver in fear?

That was the reason he was sneaking through Konoha in the dead of the night, he wanted to find answers.

And he knew just the place to find them.

The Naka Shrine, contained an artifact believed to be from the time of the Sage of the Six Paths himself. The Uchiha clan had always tresured it as their greatest secret, his father claimed it was created by the first of the Uchiha clan.

He didn't know a lot about the artifact, his father didn't tell him a lot about it, he said that it was best that he'd see it for himself.

After an hour of sneaking through Konoha he finally arrived at the Uchiha compound. There were two sentries posted at the gate scanning the area with their Sharingan in constant vigilance.

Naruto approached the gate and made sure the guards noticed him.

"Halt!" One of the guards said "What is your buisness at this time with the Uchiha clan?"

Naruto replied by activating his Mangekyou sharingan,**  
**

**"Sleep" **he ordered whilst staring both of them in the eye, the next moment both slumped back into a heap.

_'Pathetic weaklings' _Naruto thought.

He walked on into the compound and neared the shrine, at the entrance he preformed the special handsigns whilst activating his Sharingan.

The next moment the stone slab covering the entrance rose and revealed a staircase.

Naruto proceeded to walk down the stair case, behind him he heard the slab returning to it's origination place. He continued walking through the old passages until he finally came upon a grand room used for secret clan meetings. At the far end of the room it stood. The Naka tablet.

Naruto approached the tablet and felt some sort of presence lingering inside of it. He stood in front of the tablet and noticed that he couldn't read anything on it, he activated his Sharingan and more was revealed, he could read how the Sage sealed a great demon with ten tails inside himself, he could also read the part that explained how one was able to activate the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Seeing that the rest was still a blur he reasoned that he could decipher more of it with his Special Magekyou Sharingan. His Mangekyou was special in the sense that he never had to kill the one closest to him to awaken it.

He activated his Mangekyou and was now able to read how Kaguya, a princess from the land beyond the seas ate the fruit of the god tree, thus angering the tree that it took the shape of a ten tailed monstrosity. He was also able to read about the three great Mangekyou techniques.

**The Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu and Susanoo. **He already knew about the **Tsukuyomi**, He was able to use it himself, just like the **Susanoo**. How could he not? His father was a master of the **Susanoo. **However the concept of the flames of **Ameterasu **were new to him, his father never spoke of them.

It said that the black flames of **Amaterasu**, burn for seven days and seven nights, and that one creates the flames with the left eye and Manipulates them with his right. To summon them you had to focus chackra in the left eye and let it vibrate at a fast phase the point of focus of the eye is where the flames were spawned. The flames were inextinguishable they even devoured other flames, it was the ultimate weapon.

The tablet was blurred for the rest, he concluded that one would need the Rinnegan to read it.

Suddenly the presence he felt from before returned to the tablet, compelling him to touch the stone.

Naruto slowly reached forward with his hand and touched the cold hard stone.

The next moment his head was filled with memories and visions that weren't his own.

_He saw a horned man with a double-sided staff in his hands, on one side was a crescent moon and on the other a circle with rings through it. The man was clothed in white robes with 9 tomoe at the back under a great rippled eye. The eyes of the man were purple in a ripple like pattern. In front of him sat two boys._

_Another vision entered his mind he saw one of the children standing alone in a great grass plain underneath a crescent moon. The boy had become a man, he wore white combat robes and had a katana strapped across his back. He opened his eyes and they revealed to be red in a swirling pattern, it seemed to be some sort of Sharingan. Naruto looked to the other side of the field where he saw the other child with a group of people next to him standing underneath a bright sun._

_The scene shifted again, he was a grand battle. On his right stood the child from the crescent moon in some sort of Susanoo. Batteling him was the other child standing in a golden construct with six arms._

_They shouted each others names whilst charging up their attacks._

_"Indraaaaa!"_

_"Ashuraaa!"_

_Their attacks collided and there was another flash of white._

_Naruto now stood in a white void, in front of him a night sky appeared with a fool moon._

_In the light of the moon sat a huge wooden statue in lotus position, it had 9 closed eyes._

_Suddenly the eyes shot open._

_Blood started to flow from the statues eyes and it gripped its head as if it was in pain._

_The next moment the Statue turned into a humongous beast with ten tails and a single purple Rinnegan eye. The moon above turned red and was engraved with a Sharingan pattern._

_The beast focused his eye on him and let out an Earthshaking roar._

_The beast vanished and now he stood in front of a woman with white eyes and white hair with a Sharingan/Rinnegan hybrid eye in her forehead_

_All turned white once again and Naruto found himself in the Naka Shrine once more._

What were those visions he asked himself. was it the past? The Future? He didn't know. But he had found out one thing, he now knew who this Indra was. Apparently he and Ashura were apprentices or children of that man with the Rinnegan.

The man with the Rinnegan intrigued him as well, no one in recorded history was known to have the Rinnegan, no one but the Sage of the Six Paths.

But of course!

They were the sons of the Sage of the Six Paths, no wonder the Kyuubi feared him. But that would mean that the beast he saw in the vision was the Juubi.

It was all so confusing, why was he shown all this? What was his connection to it?

He felt a burning sensation in his hand.

He looked at it and saw that a crescent moon had appeared in his palm only to vanish when he tried touch hit with his other hand.

"What is happening to me?"

**A/N**

**Another chapter done, a short one I know but it has only been like 7 hours since I published the last one. Next chapter will be named missions or something like that. R&amp;R and until next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: ANBU

**Authors Note:**

**I'm from the Netherlands/Holland so my grammar isn't the best.**

**Naruto is Madara's late son.**

**Madara never awakened the Rinnegan**

**The kyuubi is still an asshole here because he hasn't gone through Naruto Rehab from canon, so in this story he will just be a beast of destruction.**

**Replies to reviews:**

Normal speech.

Thoughts

**Bijou Speach**

**I do not own Naruto, the rights belong to the respective owners.**

**Chapter 4: ANBU**

Naruto was meditating on training ground 12, his flames rising and falling at a steady rate around him.

He was still thinking about the events of last night, especially the crescent moon that appeared on his hand and the sudden surge of power that accompanied the appearance of the mark. It had again something to do with Indra he mesmerized above him in the vision also was a crescent moon, but that still didn't explain the connection he had to it.

He would think about those matters for later, for now he had his 'Team' to train with.

The moment he thought about his team was strangely enough also the moment his team walked into the clearing.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" Mikoto said. Naruto only gave a nod as a reply, the next moment Sakumo and Kushina also walked into the clearing.

"Good, everyone is here." Their sensei said "Now since you all are at least Chuunin level, we're immediately starting with C-rank missions! Great right?"

"YEAAHH!" Came Kushina's reply after which she was bonked on the head by Mikoto who said "Behave!". Naruto merely chuckled at the situation before him.

"Luckily for you guys I have already managed to get a decent C-rank" Sakumo said "We are to eliminate a bandit camp near the border of the land of waterfalls, we leave tomorrow so I want you to train together for the rest of the day to get accustomed to being a team.

"First I would like the three of you to tell your strong and weak points, so you can work better in sync." Sakumo said "You first Mini-Madara"

"Hn"

"My main affinity is fire with a secondary affinity for lightning _'And wind, but a shinobi always needs a ace up his sleeve.' _, I mostly use offensive ninjutsu combined with my fire Thaijutsu. Genjutsu isn't my strongest point but my Sharingan allows me to cast and dispel them easily. As for weak points... My speed and sensory skills are still lacking."

"Awesome! My turn!" The hyper-active redhead said " I don't know my affinity, but I bet it's Awesome-ttebane, I mostly use my chackra chains as weapon and defense. I'm unable to do Genjutsu due to my large chackra which totally sucks. I don't have weak points, I'm just that great!"

"Of course you are Kushina-chan." Naruto replied with a sarcastic undertone in his voice.

"Alright my turn." Mikoto said. "My main affinity is fire, I excel in fire ninjutsu and Sharingan genjutsu. My weak points are my speed and stamina."

"Okay I've heard enough and have come up with a global strategy for you to use in most situations..." Sakumo started of "Naruto you will be the squads heavy hitter with your fire, lightning jutsu and special Thaijutsu. Mikoto you will support him with your Genjutsu and fire jutsu. Kushina you will also support them with your chains until we find out what your natural affinity is."

"Now don't just stand there! Start training with the strategy I just gave you!" Sakumo shouted after which he pulled out a familiar Orange book from one of his pockets.

_Konoha nighttime._

After, in Naruto's opinion, a pathetic day of training and team exercises he was finally left alone by his team again. Although he had an interesting conversation with his fellow clanswoman.

_Flashback_

_"Say Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked during a break in their training, she and Kushina were dead-tired whilst Naruto had yet to show any signs of fatigue._

_"Yes?" He replied from his position across her._

_"Why don't you live with the rest of our clan in the main Uchiha compound?" She asked._

_"Because most of our clansman are arrogant and believe that they are superior simply because they have the Sharingan" Naruto replied "Their arrogance is insufferable and they would sacrifice everything_

_ for power even their own kin, it was the reason why my father had given up on the clan."_

_"Who was your father then?" The girl asked._

_"That is a story for another time." He replied "But tell me Mikoto, you seem to be different from your clansmen, why?"_

_"What's different about me then?" Mikoto replied in mild confusion._

_"Well first of all you don't rely on your Sharingan to much and you don't seem to have a 'stick up your ass' as Kushina would say." Naruto answered "Also you seem to still treasure your bonds, which I can respect."_

_"..." Mikoto was silent, she was overwhelmed by the answer he just gave her, according to him it was like she didn't belong there._

_"Hey!" came the voice of their sensei "Enough sitting about! Get your asses over here and start training."_

_End Flashback._

He would slowly drive the girl away from her clan into his grasp, he saw potential in her that could be of great use to him in the future. He could of course use **Kotoamatsukami **on her but where was the fun in that?

He was awoken from his musings by the five ANBU with blank masks that surrounded him.

"Uchiha Naruto, we are here to take you with us for interrogation" One of them said with an emotionless voice.

"So Danzo finally send his **Ne (root) **agents after me huh?" he said to himself "Tell your master Danzo that he should come to me if he wants to talk."

The ANBU didn't reply verbally but instead fell drew their katanas and pointed them at him.

"Fools" Naruto whispered, after which he suddenly activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. "Now... who wants to dance?"

The first ANBU approached him and slashed his katana downwards it wasn't a lethal strike since they needed him alive, but it would do serious damage if it struck.

Naruto ducked underneath the swing and activated his **Moeru intāseputa (Flaming interceptor) **around his fists making azure fire appear around them. He lashed out with his right palm opened at the ANBU's chest and tore right through the chest plate and his organs, coming out on the other side of the body. He removed his hand from the body immediately had to duck to avoid being skewered. Danzo's operatives were skilled but far from being the ultimate shinobi.

He couldn't use any destructive jutsu, that would draw unwanted attention, so he opted for the next best thing.

He jumped backwards so he had all the ANBU in sight and preformed a few handsigns. **Mangekyou Genjutsu: Kuroyume (Black dream) **It was a jutsu of his own design which could only be cast by the Mangekyou Sharingan but didn't damage one's vision like the Tsuuyomi. The target that was affected by the genjutsu would see the world around him turn into a black plane with a single moon. In the black plain the target was constantly stabbed by the shadows, it was almost impossible to break out unless you had the Sharingan and rendered the target unconscious instantly. The after effect of the jutsu was that the target would be plagued by nightmares for sometime if they survived.

The moment he uttered the name of the jutsu two ANBU fell down on the ground unconscious. The other two clearly had more experience since they probably didn't look him in the eye even once but that was difficult to deduce since he couldn't see their eyes.

The two ANBU gave each other a nod and sprang forward simultaneously, they used teamwork to drive him in a corner.

Naruto was in a tight spot he couldn't use any of his more destructive techniques and couldn't catch them in a genjutsu. Also in this narrow alley his Gunbai and scythe would only hinder him.

Naruto finally saw an opening and immediately trusted his blazing hand into the left ANBU's stomach, but he didn't take into account the other ANBU who managed to swipe his sword across his face, Naruto barely evaded but was still cut across his left eye. Luckily the cut was shallow and didn't harm the eye itself.

Naruto ripped his arm from the now dead ANBU and jumped backwards once more to create some space between the two of them.

_'He is clearly has the advantage over me, I can't see through my left eye because of the blood from the cut and he's clearly my superior in this kind of combat. I have no use but to use **Amaterasu, **"_**  
**

He focused his chakra in his eye and let it vibrate at insane speeds, he opened his left eye and before the blood could seep into it he pointed his gaze on the remaining ANBU, He then envisioned his chackra as a black flame and suddenly from his point of focus a black flame appeared that caught the ANBU's right arm on fire. He quickly closed his eye again because blood had started to seep in to it.

The ANBU hit by the flames was now a human torch, but he didn't scream. It seemed that Danzo had obliterated all humanity from them.

A few moments later nothing was left of the ANBU.

_'Watch your back Danzo, you will regret the day that you chose me as your enemy, you will burn just like the rest of your pathetic village!"_

**A/N**

**Another chapter done, next chapter will be the team's first mission. Reviews are appreciated, until next time. **


	6. Chapter 5: Root

**Authors Note:**

**I'm from the Netherlands/Holland so my grammar isn't the best.**

**Naruto is Madara's late son.**

**Madara never awakened the Rinnegan**

**The kyuubi is still an asshole here because he hasn't gone through Naruto Rehab from canon, so in this story he will just be a beast of destruction.**

**Naruto is the reincarnation of Indra.**

**He has not yet implanted his fathers eyes into himself, simply because he's unable to do it. It's difficult pulling out your own eyes and then replace them with new ones on your own.**

Normal speech.

Thoughts

**Bijou Speach**

**I do not own Naruto, the rights belong to the respective owners.**

**Chapter 5: Root**

Naruto pressed his hand against the eye that had just been cut, he was lucky, one millimeter deeper and he would have lost his eye. He walked up to the two unconscious ANBU that were still caught inside his Genjutsu, he slit the throat of one but dispelled the Genjutsu on the other and removed the mask.

The ANBU opened his eye and came face to face with a pair of angry Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Now that wasn't nice of you, attacking and trying to kidnap me" Naruto said. "So as a repayment I think I at least deserve to have some answers for my questions."

"Where is your secret Root base?" He asked. "Oh and don't bother lying since my eyes can see through any deception."

The ANBU didn't respond, instead black markings started to spread across his body.

_'Shit a suicide seal, if he dies it will become almost impossible to find him.' _he thought _'What to do? I don't have much time here! That's it! Time'_

**"Tsukuyomi" **he muttered before the seal could kill the ANBU.

_In the Tsukuyomi world._

The ANBU looked around him and saw he was in a world of black and red with his target staring at him. He had just activated the suicide seals in order to preserve Danzo-sama's secrets but somehow his enemy prevented it from happening. He himself was bound to a black cross.

"That was a bold move Mr. ANBU" Naruto said "Such loyalty to your master is admirable, it makes me wonder what he did to you to be awarded such precious things."

"I can assure you one thing" he continued "He won't save you from this place. Now your probably wondering what this place is?".

"No reply?" He asked after a moment of silence "Alright, allow me to welcome you into the world of Tsukuyomi, the moon goddess herself. In this place time, mass, perception of pain even the laws of nature mine to command. Here I am god."

Again no reply.

Suddenly a black blade materialized in Naruto's hand that started stabbing the ANBU.

The ANBU suffered in silence.

After what seemed like an eternity to the man on the black cross Naruto spoke once more.

"Still 71 hours 59 Minutes and 59 seconds left"

_Outside world._

Blood suddenly oozed out from the ANbU's eyes, nose and ears. The seals had completely fried his brain.

It took over 65 hours of constant torture in Tsukuyomi for the man to finally break and spill his secrets. The ROOT agent was though, he had to admit that, no one could withstand such torture for long yet this man managed to do so for 65 hours without screaming even once. Danzo's minions were truly remarkable Naruto gained knowledge about all the bases of Danzo, including the main hideout.

He burned all the remaining ANBU's bodies and scattered the ashes with a small Futon jutsu, no one should know about this event.

Naruto looked up at the sky and ironically a crescent moon emerge from behind the clouds just like the one in his vision.

Again he felt a burning sensation in the palm of his left hand and saw the same crescent moon appear there just like the night before. And just like last time another surge of power accompanied it's emergence.

But while he was staring at his hand in shock, unknowingly the crescent moon above him turned blood red.

Another vision filled his mind.

_He stood in a white void._

_The same wooden stature from his former vision was before him in lotus position. All of it's 9 eyes were closed and there were wooden protrusions still sticking from his back._

_He wondered what the statue was, it seemed to have a connection to the Juubi._

_A red full moon appeared right above the statue with a Sharingan pattern on it._

_Suddenly the tailed beasts appeared before the statue, one by one._

_First came the One tailed Tanuki, the the Two Tailed hellcat, then the three tailed turtle, then the four tailed gorilla, then the five tailed dolphin-horse, then six tailed slug, then the seven tailed beetle, then the eight tailed ox and finally the nine tailed fox._

_Suddenly the Ichibi was sucked into the statue and one of it's eyes opened. Then the Nibi disappeared and another eye opened, this continued till only the Kyuubi was standing, the Kyuubi struggled not the be pulled into the statue but it's efforts were all for naught. It was sucked into the statue but the place were it stood before was now replaced with a red-haired girl who was kneeling but still alive, her long hair was covering her face. The girls stood up and ran towards him, he still couldn't see her face. just before she reached him she made a gesture as if she was going to embrace him. Naruto braced himself but before she could touch him she vanished._

_He focused his attention once more on the statue and saw that all eyes were open and bleeding, the statue gripped it's head and let out a silent scream meanwhile a red barrier appeared around it. A flash of white and it was once more replaced by the Juubi just like in his last vision._

_But something was different, on the head of the beast he could see a figure standing and to his shock he saw himself standing there._

_The him that was standing on the beast then opened his eyes and revealed them to be glowing purple._

_Another flash of white and the vision ended. _

Naruto saw that he was kneeling on the ground. He stood up and looked above him, the moon had vanished and with it the mark on his hand.

_'This vision, I think it showed me how the great beast can be called upon, but who was the girl? And why was I standing on top of the beast?' _he thought to himself _'It doesn't matter, for now I have to focus on Danzo.'_

Danzo was in for a long night.

_Root main headquarters._

Shimura Danzo was sitting on his throne. The room he was sitting in was underground and lit by flickering torches, two rows of pillars supported the roof and a large gate stood in front of the throne. In front of the him kneeled about twenty of his subordinates.

He was waiting for one of his ANBU squads to return with the Uchiha boy, the boy intrigued him.

The boy suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and managed to talk Hiruzen into letting him join the village. Now these things were still quite normal, the fact that the boy was an unknown Uchiha changed the situation however.

There was only one known Uchiha that ever left the village and that person frighten even him, Uchiha Madara who was capable of fighting his sensei Hashirama. The boy looked suspiciously like Madara but he couldn't be the man's child. Madara had died at the valley of the end even though they never found his body, his sensei had stabbed him through the heart, not even a man like Madara was capable of surviving that.

But the emergence of the boy opposed that statement, he excluded the same aura of superiority like Madara and even bore the same weaponry at that to his similar looks and you had a second Madara.

So he had plenty of reason to kidnap the boy and turn him into a weapon, all for the good of the village and if the boy was anything like his father he could use him to tame the Kyuubi inside of their other weapon.

With another Madara Konoha would surely beat any other village into submission. Men of Madara's caliber could lay waste to armies without effort and could only be challenged by a large group of s-ranked ninja or another person of comparable strength and those were both few in number. At the moment there was no-one that was capable of beating either Madara or Hashirama.

He was cut from his musings by a sudden on the door, then another and after the last one a great explosion destroyed the steel gates. The ANBU jumped up from their kneeling positions and drew their swords, kunai and other weapons.

The smoke cleared and revealed a very pissed of Naruto with blazing fists, the strange thing about the flames around his hands was that they were not normal red in color, no they were pitch black.

"You should train your subordinates better Danzo-san" Naruto said with a stoic voice despite the anger that displayed in his eyes. "They couldn't dance at my level and payed the price."

"I see" Danzo replied whilst signalling his ANBU not to kill the boy. "It seems my team failed to capture you, no wonder since you seem to bare those Mangekyou Sharingan."

"So when I was done playing with your pathetic subordinates I started interrogating one of them and to my surprise a suicide seal was activated" Naruto continued "I intervened and interrogated him and found out some interesting things about you."

"What sort of things?"

"You will have to find out yourself." Naruto replied, suddenly his Susanoo roared into life around him, first an azure rib cage formed around him, then shoulders where formed and then a head appeared. The construct now looked like a blazing azure skeleton. Not even a second later muscle-like appendages started to coat the bones and head. Then armor started to coat the ghoul like creature. making it appear like a ghastly warrior that stood about 15 meters in height. More armor coated it's form and a helmet covered it's face only showing two red blazing eyes. The creature had two arms, in it's right arm it bore a blue energy sword and in it's other hand it bore a black orb of Amaterasu flames.

"Now? Who wants to dance?"

**A/N**

**Another chapter done! I know it's a short one but if I publish a short one everyday instead of a long one each week you still get the same amount of words so quit complaining about short chapters. Nect time : Naruto's battle with Danzo and his ANBU buddies. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 6: Danzo

**Authors Note:**

**I'm from the Netherlands/Holland so my grammar isn't the best.**

**Naruto is Madara's late son.**

**Madara never awakened the Rinnegan**

**The kyuubi is still an asshole here because he hasn't gone through Naruto Rehab from canon, so in this story he will just be a beast of destruction.**

**Naruto is the reincarnation of Indra.**

**He has not yet implanted his fathers eyes into himself, simply because he's unable to do it. It's difficult pulling out your own eyes and then replace them with new ones on your own.**

Normal speech.

Thoughts

**Bijou Speach**

**I do not own Naruto, the rights belong to the respective owners.**

**Chapter 6: Danzo**

"Capture him." Dazo ordered his Root ANBU.

Naruto inside of his Susanoo merely smirked at the foolishness of the man.

The Root soldiers all started preforming various techniques to bring down his ethereal warrior in order to capture him.

The Susanoo was strong but this version of the technique could not hold about a hundred A-ranked techniques.

The swirling orb of black flame in the Susanoo's right hand started morphing and formed a wall in front of him, the all consuming flames shielding him from the various elemental techniques heading towards him.

The flames cleared, revealing a completely unharmed Naruto still clad in **Susanoo.**

"My turn" He said, whilst his **Susanoo** started forming blue Magatama connected to each other by a chackra thread, "**Amaterasu: Yasaka Magatama ** "

The next moment his **susanoo** hurled the three connected tomoe in a spinning fashion towards the Root ANBU.

The Root watched the attack coming at them in silence until suddenly ten ANBU sprang forward and started preforming a counter-jutsu.

**"Suiton: Sujinheki" **They shouted as one, after which they spat out a huge stream of water, that quickly started to form into a wall entirely made from water.

All for naught.

The spinning Magatama neared the wall and promptly sliced through the tidal wave of water.

When the projectile completely passed the water, the Chackra thread connecting the three Magatama dissipated scattering each of the three burning Magatama among the unfortunate ANBU.

The projectiles impacted and suddenly exploded in a shower of black fire killing over twenty enemies.

He strode onward, his Susanoo protecting him from harm, the black orb in the battle avatar's right morphed into a black flaming sword.

Root ANBU started throwing various techniques at him once more but he slice right through them with his spectral swords. A foolish ANBU aproached his Susanoo and was rewarded by being vaporized by his swords.

Only fifty ANBU left.

Suddenly he fell on his knees and started to throw up blood and with his faltering his Susanoo diminished until it was merely a blazing skeleton once more. It seemed that his body couldn't handle the strain of using Amaterasu and Susanoo at the same time, it felt like he every cell in his body was on fire. He wouldn't go blind due to his special eyes but the strain that the techniques ejected on his body was immense.

In an enormous effort of willpower alone he reactivated the armored version of his Susanoo once more and continued his massacre of Danzo's minions.

He swiped his swords in an X-like fashion.

Only forty-seven ANBU left.

His Amaterasu blade morphed into the orb once more, suddenly black fire erupted and caught some unfortunate Root soldiers burning them alive until not even ash remained.

Still forty left.

He threw another volley of **Yasaka Magatama, **the explosions of the beads killing another three ANBU. The explosions creating a smoke screen.

Thirty seven left.

He deactivated the Susanoo, relieving him of the terrible pain that came with it. His Gunbai and scythe appeared in his hands with a poof of smoke and he sprang forward.

One Anbu started creating hand signs and shouted **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" **A great fireball the size of a house sailed towards Naruto. In defence he brought up his Gunbai and muttered "**Uchihagaeshi" **

In response to Naruto's jutsu his Gunbai started emit a golden light, the Fireball impacted but was absorbed into the war-fan. The golden glow stopped for a moment, Naruto turned around and aimed the Gunbai at a group of recovering ANBU. Then suddenly the golden glow returned sending out the same fireball towards the still recovering ANBU. The flaming ball of destruction burned them to a crisp.

The ANBU that fired the jutsu in the first place was preparing for another attack but Naruto wouldn't let him, in the blink of an eye he had Shunshined towards his position and skewered him on his scythe. He ripped his scythe from the body, mutilating the body further.

His battle senses kicked in and he quickly jerked his head to the right just in time to avoid being stabbed through the skull by another ANBU. He breathed in deeply and shouted **"Fūton: Atsugai" **The next moment an tornado like mass of wind propelled from Naruto's mouth shredding the attacking ANBU into a bloody unidentifiable mess. The tornado like jutsu continued and shredded through another four ANBU until it exploded into an air blast killing another seven Root soldiers. Naruto was gratefull to his father that he trained him in this jutsu until he could preform it without any handsigns.

He began feeling the chakra drain badly, he hadn't trained his Amaterasu yet sufficiently so it took a huge toll on his reserves.

Once more he jumped forward to engage the some of the last remaining enemies.

He cut of one's head with the scythe whilst simultaneously blocking three swords from the other ANBU, it seemed they had regained their senses and started attacking him in teams.

In an unorthodox move he let go of the scythe, the abrupt shift in force disorientated the ANBU long enough to let him cut of all three of their heads.

He turned around and suddenly stood face to face with another ANBU who was swinging his Katana diagonally while Raiton chackra coated the blade. The battle was taking it's toll on Naruto, he had been fighting over a hundred ANBU and even though this was one of the last he felt that his chackra reserves were depleting and his body becoming tired.

He tried to block the blade with his scythe, but his eyes widened when the lighting blade cut through the scythe. The blade continued on and sliced through his armor plate and left a deep gash on his chest, blood spilling everywhere.

Fear, for the first time in his life he felt fear, fear of death. If he would die now he could never for fill his father's dying request.

He fell to his knees.

He brought up one of his hand to touch the wound on his chest, as if trying to confirm he was wounded.

He saw the ANBU bring up his blade, this time to deal a lethal blow.

The ANBU swung down his sword, it all went in slow-motion for him.

No! He wouldn't die here, not now, not like this!

With willpower alone he tried to get up or avoid the blow. But all for naught.

Once more he felt a burning sensation in his left hand, and the surge of power that accompanied the crescent moon mark returned.

Suddenly purple lightning erupted from his left hand and the sound of what was like a thousand chirping birds filled the chamber. With lightning fast speed he brought up his hand and blocked the lightning blade aimed to cut of his head.

"You almost killed me you Bastard!" He shouted in rage "Now let me return the favor."

He activated the same purple lightning in his other hand and whilst still holding the ANBU's blade pierced through his chest.

The ANBU dropped the sword and fell to the ground, dead.

He stood up and looked at the mark on his hand, this power, it made him feel like he could conquer the world.

All his wounds started to close up and he felt rejuvenated, his chackra reserves were full once more.

Then the mark faded.

He felt disappointment at slight anger at the disappearance of the sudden power but at the same time also grateful to the one that helped him.

In front of him appeared Danzo with the remnants of the Root.

"It seems that you are stronger than I at first anticipated." He said unaware of the recovery Naruto just made "You are to strong to be controlled , so you will die here Uchiha spawn."

"No Danzo" Naruto replied " The only one who will die here is you and your Root drones. **Katon: RyoHōkō (Fire release: Dragon roar)"**

An enormous spiraling torrent of azure flames continuously erupted from Naruto's mouth, the beam of fire approached the Root and Danzo at alarming speeds leaving up no chance for to counter the attack.

The fire-stream reached his foes and disintegrated them, leaving nothing behind. The jutsu was one of his most destructive one and used up an enormous amount of chackra. He cut of the fire-stream and saw that even the wall behind the former living ANBU had started to melt.

Suddenly a blade erupted from his chest.

"You lose Uchiha" A severely burned Danzo managed to bring out.

**A/N**

**Cliffhanger! Another chapter done, next chapter will be up soon. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 7: Mother

**Authors Note:**

**I'm from the Netherlands/Holland so my grammar isn't the best.**

**Naruto is Madara's late son.**

**Madara never awakened the Rinnegan**

**The kyuubi is still an asshole here because he hasn't gone through Naruto Rehab from canon, so in this story he will just be a beast of destruction.**

**Naruto is the reincarnation of Indra.**

**Naruto has unlocked Amaterasu, Kotoamatsukami, Susanoo and Tsukuyomi. He doesn't have Kamui nor will he unlock it.**

**He doesn't have the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, he only has his advanced Mangekyou that doesn't affect his eyesight, but it still lets him suffer the other effect and strain from Sussanoo, Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu.**

Normal speech.

Thoughts

**Bijou Speach**

**I do not own Naruto, the rights belong to the respective owners.**

**Chapter 7: Mother**

A blade erupted from his chest, stabbing through his heart.

"You lose Uchiha" A severely burned Danzo managed to bring out.

Danzo let loose the blade and collapsed, meanwhile Naruto fell to his knees coughing up blood, a shocked expression on his face.

"Even if I die I will *cough* take you with me, even if I die I still protected the village from you" The old war hawk spoke in between pained gasps. "And when old leaves die they will *cough* cause the great tree to grow stronger in the end."

After speaking his last sentence the light finally left Danzo's eye, his maimed and burned body no longer capable of breathing.

'_So this is how I'm going to die?_' Naruto thought, he had no illusions he would survive this wound.

His vision already started to blacken and fade.

'_I'm sorry that I failed you father_' he thought '_Maybe I can finally meet mother now.'_

He fell face first to the ground, dead.

Lying there among the corpses of his enemies.

Naruto Uchiha had died without even coming close to his goal.

* * *

He was lying on his stomach and was listening to the quietness around him, he was completely alone.

There were no people around him, he just lay completely alone.

Completely alone in the white void were he found himself in, he wasn't even sure he himself was there.

After what seemed like a ages he opened his eyes and looked around.

'_Is this the afterlife?' _He asked himself.

Was this some kind of purgatory, a nothingness were he would be forced to wander for all eternity until all sanity left him?

He was surrounded by a strange mist he noticed now that he was standing. The mist didn't obscure his vision, rather it was like the mist still had to form itself into a tangible form. The floor he was lying on was neither cold or warm just like his surroundings.

He sat up and noticed that he was clothed into a simple white kimono with black outlines. He also noticed that all his wounds and fatigue from his battle were gone. He no longer felt the maddening pain from his Sussanoo neither did he feel the burning pain in his eyes from Amaterasu, the pain from all his wounds were also gone. He no longer felt pain.

In fact he no longer felt anything, he felt just like his surroundings,

He felt void of anything.

He stood and looked around himself once more, the mist was still there.

The emptiness of the place unnerved him and he wanted that there would at least be something.

At his unspoken thoughts the mist started to move, whirling around him. He braced himself, expecting for someone or something to attack him.

But no attacks came from the mist.

The clouds closed in on him preventing him from seeing anything.

Suddenly with a violent wind wave the mist dissipated and he found himself standing under a great blossoming sakura tree on a grassy hill, a sweet breeze moving around the flower pedals.

"You look a lot like your father" A feminine voice came from behind him.

He turned around facing the new arrival and found himself facing a beautiful woman.

She wore a blue kimono with silver flower motives across it, she had straight black hair that reached until her mid-riff and her eyes where charcoal black. Her skin was pale but not in an unhealthy way.

The woman looked at him with a loving gaze, not one that a wife gave her husband but rather a look that a mother gave to her child, full of love.

"I turned out to be a handsome young man, Naruto" She siad with her lips forming into a smile.

"M-mom?" Naruto asked whilst he walked onto the woman, that stood on the top of the hill.

"Yes, I'm your mothe-" She replied but was cut off when Naruto embraced her.

"I always wanted to meet you mom" He said whilst tears flew dropped from his eyes, Uchiha Naruto cried for the first time in his life. Letting out all those emotion he never showed.

"Hai I'm here for you Naruto " She spoke soothingly whilst stroking his back, from her eyes tears were flowing as well, she finally got to meet the child she never knew or could see grow up.

After a few minutes they finally let each other loose and sat across one another.

"You really grew up strong Naruto, The woman must be after you in hordes with those handsome looks of yours" She teased.

The teasing actually managed to get a small embarrassed blush from Naruto. Apparently his mother was the only one who could get such a reaction from the normally stoic and emotionless Naruto.

"M-mom" He stuttered, his mother merely laughed at his response.

"I'm really happy to meet you son" She said "But I want to know what you did with your life, because you meeting me here means that you died and if you died you have been a bad boy and bad children need to be punished" At the end of the sentence a purple aura surrounded her and although her tone of voice was sweet it scared Naruto to death.

'_I'd rather face Hashirama and the kyuubi than an angry mother' _He thought._  
_

"Well father started training me at ..." He told her his life story until now.

"And then Danzo pierced my heart and now I am here." He concluded his story.

"Although I don't want you to take the path of revenge I still support you in anything you do" She said " After all that's what a mother is supposed to do."

"Am I really dead" He asked after another silence.

"No" She said "You are in between, the Shinigami's realm and the land of the living. You can chose wheter you continue the path to the afterlife or return."

"Do I have to move on?"

"Only if you think you want to move on."

"How is it possible that I can chose?" He asked

"When you were born, I was dying because I lost to much blood and in those final moments I sealed most of my chackra in you so you could use it when you were in dire need." She replied "My chackra has strong healing properties but at the cost that I can't use any offensive Jutsu, That's why I was banished from the clan and moved into an old Uchiha hideout."

"I want to go back to the living world" He replied " But I also want to meet father and you once more in the afterlife."

"We can wait a little bit longer." She replied, "Now go and don't come back until you have some grand-children at least!"

She embraced him one last time.

"Goodbye, Naruto" After which she whacked him on the head "And don't forget that I will always love you."

The world around him started to fade.

"I love you to, mom"

* * *

**Badump... Badumb...**

**Badumb... Badumb... Badumb...**

**Badumb, Badumb, Badumb.**

His heart was beating once more.

He could feel the cold stone touching his face, he could feel his blood pumping through his veins once more, he could smell the blood around him, he was alive again.

Moving his fingers he felt the life return to them, his face regained it's color and he could feel his legs again.

He sat up and opened his eyes, looking around him he could see that barely a moment had passed, he was still in the Root base with all the ANBU corpses around him.

This battle was his toughest challenge until now and he had withstood it.

Standing up he walked to one of the ANBU corpses and pulled the dead man's mask of his face.

He would keep the mask as a reminder of the challenge he faced here.

"Beware Konoha, because your downfall is near" he muttered under his breath. He headed home, he had a mission with his team to do after all.

**A/N**

**Well another chapter after a long time, I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long but I just couldn't find any time or inspiration to write. Naruto still lives! Good new! But not for Konoha. Next chapter will have his first mission with Mikoto and Kushina. And leave me lots of nice, long reviews. Until next time!**


End file.
